Piano Lessons
by e1nav57
Summary: Neji learns how to play the piano. Happy Nejiten month! :)
1. Chapter 1

**PIANO LESSONS**

"That's not it, Neji!" Tenten shouted, frustrated. "You're supposed to put your pinkie on the black key, and keep your point finger on the third white one!" she instructed, pointing to each key as she mentioned them.

She exhaled then, before glaring at him. Who knew how hard it would be to teach the prodigy how to play the piano?

And here she was, scolding him, but the Hyuga was unusually quiet. That was good. But what annoyed her most was that he even seemed to be enjoying it!

"What is wrong with you?" she asked. "You sick?" she placed a hand on his forehead, genuinely worried that he may have come up with something that would cause him to act like this. At the moment of contact, however, it was she who withdrew her hand. Not from any signs of sickness from the Hyuga, but from the own heat she felt in her skin at their mere touch. She was acting stupid again. "Nope. You're fine."

He smirked at her, and shook his head.

She blew the bangs that had found their way to her eyes. "Again, then," she instructed, sounding very much like the ANBU trainers they had called in to instruct the new Jounin.

He positioned his long fingers, and played the piece she had taught him. It was perfect.

Almost.

"Again?" She shouted this time, her face finally reddening from exasperation. "Why does it go wrong in that part_, every single time_?" She groaned. The last time she was this frustrated, someone ended up with a kunai planted in _very_ sensitive body parts. But this was Neji she was talking to. So who was she kidding. "I _told_ you, pinkie on the black key, and point finger on the third white one." She flopped down beside him, on the stool that was designed for the use of a single person. She reached out, and took his hand under hers, positioning it so that each of his fingers were enveloped and guided by her slender, calloused ones.

And slowly, they played the piece together. Her fingers steered his and his fingers pressed on the black and white keys, music flowing out from each one.

"There," she said, finally smiling contentedly, when the whole piece was done. "I told you it was easy, all you ha—oops," her fingers darted away so quick, when she had realized just what she had been doing. "Sorry about that," she whispered, turning away to hide the quick blush that she could feel was now filling her face.

_Stupid girl. _Now what was he going to think of her? Probably some stupid fan girl who was head over heels over him. She certainly hadn't meant to hold his hand like that! It was the only way she could correct him.

"Look," she began, thinking of a way she could explain her behaviour.

"Thank you,"

She turned to look at him. Brown eyes widened slightly when she saw how content his face looked. His lips were only upturned slightly, but she could see he was happy—she could see it. She knew his happy-face.

"Y-you're welcome," she answered, mentally scolding herself for stuttering like that. Not her fault, though. They were practically stuck to each other. She could feel the heat radiating from his body. And it didn't help that he was staring at her like that. Why the hell was he staring at her like that?

"Why the hell are you staring at me like that?" she blurted out, angry at herself and angry at him for making her feel like this.

He just gave her another smile, before his hands found their way to her cheek. He brushed off another strand of hair that had fallen in front of her face. Immediately, her heart went racing inside her chest. She could only wish that he didn't hear the wild beating.

"Tenten," he began, in his low baritone voice. "You know I—,"

"—Neji-n-niisan," a timid voice, that could only be Hinata's, called out from the door.

Quick as a flash, Tenten was on her feet, brushing off her suit. "Oh look at the time. I have to go. ByeNejiseeyouHinata," she mumbled, walking out of the room, her face matching the red shirt she was wearing.

"G-gomen, nii-san," Hinata shouted, bowing to her cousin. "B-but I had no choice! Otosan was calling for you, and I couldn't delay it any longer," she apologized.

Neji sighed. "You didn't do anything wrong Hinata-sama," he said, to comfort his cousin. He stood up, and closed the piano.

"But what w-were you and Tenten doing, nii-san?" she asked, as he closed the piano.

He smiled. "She was teaching me how to play the piano," he answered, walking towards her.

"B-but..." she faltered, confused. "You've been playing the piano since you were ten," she said.

He smirked, before nodding to his cousin. "Please don't tell her that," he whispered, before stepping out of the room.

**END**

**A/N: **Music. This one shot is my preparation for a multi chap fic I plan to write soon. It'll be an AU story.

I actually got the idea from a picture of Ron and Hermione I saw in a site once. :) I'll find the pic and try to post the link if you're interested. I couldn't post this to my Kunai and Byakugan, cause it's for this month's special occasion.

This is my contribution to the NejiTen month. See the link to the group at my profile!

Review, dearies? :)


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own the characters, nor the song.**

A/N: This was inspired by the song So Easy, by Philip Phillips. It is a sequel to my one shot, Piano Lessons, but can also stand on its own. This story goes to the five who reviewed the first chapter: oyane, Lili Bibi, Ami1010, ferbfletcherlover, and R5! Awesome, you are.

**So Easy**

Being the prodigy they all thought he was, Hyuga Neji found a lot of things easy. Training was easy, that was why he could easily defeat most of the other shinobi of his age group (aside from a certain blonde haired loud mouth). Learning was easy, that was why he graduated the top of his class. And attracting girls was easy, although he didn't really particularly ever ask for that.

A lot of things came easy to him.

Even escaping his uncle.

"Excuse me," he said, weaving his way through the sweaty and crowded streets of Konoha.

Today was an important Hyuga day. The whole clan was supposed to meet for a five hour training, meeting, and socializing_. Pft. Socializing_.

He was expected to be there. He _was _the young Hyuga genius, after all.

But some things—no, _someone_—he wouldn't ever miss to see.

Finally arriving to her house, Neji calmly placed his hands into his pocket and walked into the door.

Scents of frying fish and sweet cake greeted his nostrils as he stepped in. He smiled when he finally spotted her. She looked shrivelled, her brows furrowed in concentration as she used her spatula to turn a piece of frying tempura.

So beautiful.

He walked to her quietly, trying not to disturb the peaceful state she stood in. But she was too used to him; she turned and spotted him just as he was crossing over her living room. Her brown eyes practically lit up, and she grinned that grin he had always loved.

"Hey," he greeted, walking towards her.

"Why, hello there," she smiled, placing her hand on her hip.

"Smells good," he commented, finally standing next to her.

"It should. I spent hours working on this," she complained, pouting slightly.

He smiled.

"I'm glad you were able to come this early," she commented, turning back to her cooking.

"Yeah, well," he shrugged, before placing an arm around her waist. "You made it easy," he whispered, before kissing her softly on the cheek. "Happy Anniversary," he said, and she turned around to return his kiss, this time to the lips. Neji parted his lips, earning a moan from his girlfriend, and he pulled her even closer.

"Happy Anniversary," she breathed, when they parted. "Now go clean up the dishes," she instructed, pushing him away. "I need to focus on this," she laughed, turning another piece of tempura.

He grinned back, "Yes'm," he bowed, moving to give her some space. The piano he had bought her yesterday was already safely in her room, thanks to the help of a few friends. Maybe he would let her play it tonight.

Yes, a lot of things came easy to Neji Hyuga. Loving Tenten was at the top of the list.

**END**

**Author's Note:** I heard the song, and just started writing.

Yay! I'm so happy I was able to post another one before the end of April. Again, everybody, HAPPY NEJITEN MONTH! 3

P.S. I'm leaving for a two week vacay to the country. So no-no internet connection for me. Sigh. I'll be working on a multi chap fic I plan on posting, soon, though. So another yay for that. I hope you guys like it! And although I myself was dissatisfied with the kiss (I'm still working on those .) I hope you guys liked this one shot as well. :]

Critiques will be greeted with hugs.

All reviews will.

xoxo

**V**


End file.
